Costumes
Costumes are groups of items you can access through your Popit Menu. You can customize your Sackperson to look the way you want him or her to with a fine wardrobe of costumes, provided by the costumes area in your Popit. You can find themed costumes at the first level of most Story themes, and some can be unlocked by finishing, acing levels or completing multiplayer tasks, so that you can customize your Sackperson. Costumes can also be edited with stickers, placing them on Sackfolk to change the way they look. Doing this, players can change clothes colours, style and other small details. ''LittleBigPlanet'' Costumes The Gardens= 'The Gardens' Elizabethan costume *'Head:' Elizabethan Hat *'Mustache:' Fancy Mustache *'Neck:' White Ruff *'Legs:' Elizabethan Trousers *'Torso:' Elizabethan Doublet Elizabethan Dame *'Head:' Bonnet *'Torso:' Elizabethan Dress *'Eyes:' Long Lashed Eyes |-| The Savannah= 'The Savannah' ' '''Zebra *'Material:' Zebra Skin *'Head: Zebra Head *'''Waist: Zebra Tail Sack Lion *'Material:' Brown Leather(From The Darkness) *'Eyes:' Cat's Eyes *'Hair:' Lion's Mane *'Head:' Cute Lion Ears *'Mustache:' Lion Nose *'Mouth:' Scary Fangs *'Waist:' Lion Tail |-| The Wedding= 'The Wedding' Sack Groom *'Material:' Zombie Boy *'Head:' Top Hat *'Neck:' Bow Tie *'Torso:' Tuxedo Sack Bride *'Material:' Zombie Girl *'Hair:' Red Wig *'Head:' Wedding Veil *'Torso:' White Wedding Dress |-| The Canyon= 'The Canyons' Sack Poncho *'Material:' Pinata *'Head:' Sombrero Hat *'Mustache:' Long Mustache *'Torso:' Red Poncho Sack Señorita *'Hair:' Señorita Wig *'Torso:' Lace Trim Dress |-| The Metropolis= 'The Metropolis' Two Sack Dude *'Head:' Baseball Cap *'Neck:' Dollar Chain *'Torso:' Baseball Vest Sack Diva *'Hair:' Bouffant Hairdo Wig *'Torso:' White Sequin Dress Marvin Disco Dancer *'Hair:' Afro Wig *'Legs:' Tracksuit Bottoms *'Torso:' Tracksuit Top |-| The Islands= 'The Islands' Sack Ninja *'Material:' Ninja Black Skin *'Head:' Ninja scarf Sack Geisha *'Head:' Wooden Wig *'Torso:' Red Kimono |-| The Temples= 'The Temples' Sack Maharaja *'Head:' Turban *'Mustache:' Beard *'Legs:' Baggy Silk Trousers *'Torso:' Sherwani Sack Maharani *'Head:' Blue Headscarf *'Torso:' Blue Sari |-| The Wilderness= 'The Wilderness' Yuri Army Sackboy *'Head:' Fur Hat *'Torso:' Long Grey Coat Army Sackgirl *'Hair:' Ponytail Hair Wig *'Legs:' PVC Trousers *'Torso:' PVC Raincoat ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' Costumes Default Costumes= 'Default Costumes' Sebastian *'Hair:' Sebastian Hair *'Legs: '''Sebastian Trousers *'Torso: Sebastian Vest *'''Feet: Sebastian Flip-Flops 'Sofie' *'Hair: '''Sofie Hair *'Torso:' Sofie Dress *'Neck: Sofie Necklace |-| DaVinci's Hideout= '''DaVinci's Hideout Wooden Knight * Skin: Wooden Knight Skin *'Head:' Wooden Knight Helmet *'Hands:' Wooden Knight Shield Et Sword *'Torso:' Wooden Knight Ruff Et Armlets *'Feet:' Wooden Knight Boots Quina * Head: Quina Hat Et Hair *Hands: Quina Wrist-ties *Torso: Quina Dress |-| Victoria's Laboratory= 'Victoria's Laboratory' Steam Sack (given at the beginning) *Steam Sack Helmet *Steam Sack Suit Aviatress costume (given at the beginning) *Aviatress Gloves *Aviatress Headgear and Hair *Aviatress Jacket and Top *Aviatress Scarf *Aviatress Trousers Babyface Costume *Babyface Nappy (for completing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Dummy (for completing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Headwear (for acing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Rattle (for acing Brainy Cakes) Cupcake Costume *Cupcake Skin *Cupcake Hat Victoria ' '(for acing last level) Flaskboy costume (comes with multiple headpeices) Sack-in-a-Clock *Sack-in-a-Clock Headwear *Sack-in-a-Clock Shoes *Sack-in-a-Clock Bow-tie *Sack-in-a-Clock Jacket *Sack-in-a-Clock Trousers *Sack-in-a-Clock Glasses |-| The Factory of a Better Tomorrow= 'The Factory of a Better Tomorrow' Clive costume (for acing last level) Astrid Costume (given at the beginning) Astro Costume (given at the beginning) Meryl Costume Dean Costume |-| Avalonia= 'Avalonia ' Plectra Costume DJ Rewind costume Avalon Costume (for acing last level) Console Kitty costume *Console Kitty Torso *Console Kitty Headpiece *Console Kitty Gloves *Console Kitty Tail Robert Costume Andreas Costume *Andreas Coat *Andreas Umbrella *Andreas Hat Cecilia Costume *Cecilia Hair *Cecilia Coat and Dress *Cecilia Handbag |-| Eve's Asylum= 'Eve's Asylum' Eve Costume (for acing last level) Alvin (given at the beginning) Vincention Viola Maria |-| The Cosmos= 'The Cosmos' Dr. Higginbotham Costume(for acing last level) Mr. Moon Mrs. Sun Paperboy (for acing Full Metal Rabbit) Panda Sackbot (completing last level) Other Costumes Hidden Costumes= Hidden Costumes The following costumes are not theme costumes like the ones listed above, and as such, they are not freely available to the player at the beginning of a level. Instead these costumes are obtained either as prizes for completing a multiplayer challenge, or as prizes for either completing, acing, or collecting 100% prize bubbles from a level. For almost every costume, the parts that make it up are available in different levels from each other. Robot *'Head:' Robot Box Helmet (Acing The Frozen Tundra) *'Legs:' Robot Trousers (The Collector's Lair) *'Torso:' Box Robot Body (The Bunker) Builder *'Head:' Yellow Builder Cap (x2 challenge in the Construction Site) *'Legs:' Jeans With A Belt Bunny *'Material:' Bunny (x2 challenge in The Darkness) *'Head:' Bunny Ears (First Steps) *'Waist:' Bunny Tail (Skate to Victory) Chicken *'Head:' Chicken Beak (The Dancer's Court) *'Hands:' Chicken Wings (Great Magician's Palace) *'Waist:' Chicken Tail (Elephant Temple) Cowboy *'Head:' Cowboy Hat (Serpent Shrine) *'Hands:' Leather Gloves (Boom Town) *'Feet:' Cowboy Boots (Boom Town) *'Legs:' Jeans With a Belt (Acing The Mines) *'Neck:' Cowboy Bandana (Acing The Mines) Devil Sackboy *'Material:' Red Devil (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Red Horns (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Waist:' Devil Tail (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) Full Dinosaur Costume *'Head:' Dinosaur Mask (Acing Construction Site) *'Waist:' Dinosaur Tail (Acing Lowrider) Angelica Fairy *'Material:' Pink Dot (The Darkness) *'Hair:' Pink Hair with Feathers Wig (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Hands:' Fairy Star Wand (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Neck:' Pink Fairy Wings (The Darkness) *'Torso:' Fairy Dress (The Wedding Reception) Farmer Sackboy *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Legs:' Dungarees Bottom (The Mines) *'Torso:' Dungarees Top (Construction Site) Farmer Sackgirl *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Torso:' Dungaree Dress (Endurance Dojo) Gloria *'Glasses:' Pink Fashion Sunglasses (The Savannah) *'Hair:' Pink Scarf (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Polk-a-Dot Black Dress (Default item) Greaser *'Hair:' Big Quiff Wig (Lowrider) *'Legs:' American Trousers (Lowrider) *'Feet:' American Jacket (Lowrider) Chop Chop Japanese Festival *'Head:' Japanese Festival Headband (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Feet:' Flip Flops (Sensei's Lost Castle) *'Torso:' Japanese Festival Robe (Endurance Dojo) Mermaid *'Head:' Long Bunches wig *'Torso:' Scale Swimsuit (The Collector's Lair) *'Tail': Mermaid Tail Neon Sackboy *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (Ace The Bunker) Neon Sackgirl *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (The Bunker) *'Torso:' Blue Neon Dress (The Collector's Lair) Arr! Pirate *'Material:' Patchy Eye (Boom Town) *'Glasses:' Pirate Eye Patch (First Steps) *'Head:' Pirate Hat (Ace Skate to Victory) *'Legs:' Pirate Shorts (Get a Grip) *'Hands:' Pirate Hook (First Steps) *'Torso:' Pirate Waistcoat (Get a Grip) Ringmaster *'Glasses:' Gold Monocle (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Head:' Ringmaster Top Hat (Ace The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Mustache:' Ringmaster Mustache (Burning Forest) *'Legs:' Ringmaster Trousers (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Ringmaster Jacket (Swinging Safari) Caesar Roman Soldier *'Head:' Roman Helmet (Skulldozer) *'Hands:' Wooden Sword (The Wedding Reception) *'Neck:' Red Roman Cape (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Roman Armor (The Darkness) Sackagawea *'Hair:' Pigtails Hair Wig *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Fringed Dress (Boom Town) Yukiko School Girl *'Hair:' Blonde Hair Wig (Construction Site) *'Torso:' School Girl Dress (Lowrider) Sky *'Material:' Red Flash (Construction Site) *'Hair:' Pigtails Wig *'Torso:' Black and Pink Dress (Burning Forest) Super Hero *'Head:' Cannonball Helmet (Lowrider) *'Neck:' Hero Cape (Lowrider) *'Body: '''American Jacket (Lowrider) *'Pants:' American Trousers (Lowrider) Swimmer Sackboy *'Head:' Green Goggles *'Legs:' Red Stripe Pants *'Torso:' Red Stripe Swimsuit *'Waist:' Life Ring Yellow Head *'Torso:' Yellow Head ( Acing The Collector) |-| DLC LittleBigPlanet= 'LittleBigPlanet' *Assassin's Creed *Chimera *Gurlukovich Soldier *Snake *Raiden *Screaming Mantis *Meryl Silverburgh *Sack Sparrow *Cole Magrath Hero *Cole Magrath Infamous *Frog *Shark *Penguin *Sack-in-the-Box (TV) *Sack-Eating Plant *Monkey King *Kabuki Actor *Kratos *Nariko *Norse Mythology *Egyptian Mythology *Space Suit *Week One T-Shirt * Birthday Cake * Buzz! Costume * LocoRoco * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Werehog * Dr. Eggman * Iron Man * The Thing * Daredevil * Mystique * Dr. Octopus * Spider-Man * Elektra * Thor * Ghost Rider * Human Torch * Captain America * Wolverine * Invisible Woman * Venom * Rogue * Hippo * Turtle * Peacock * Fly|-|DLC LittleBigPlanet 2= 'LittleBigPlanet 2' *Crocodile *Vulture *Cobra *Mandrill *The Great Gonzo *Toy Story - Alien *Jak & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Sephiroth *Cloud *Tifa *Aerith *Vincent *Kermit *Animal *Nathan Drake *Stranger Costume *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations *Journey Costume *Escape Plan Costume *Sack in Black Costume *Gentle Rosenberg Costume *Scrad Costume *Boris Costume *Batman *Superman *Cheetah *Cyborg|-|LittleBigPlanet Karting= 'LittleBigPlanet Karting' (content required)|-|LittleBigPlanet (PSP) 'LittleBigPlanet (PSP) (content Required)|-|LittleBigPlanet (PS Vita)= '''LittleBigPlanet (PS Vita) Special Costumes= Special Costumes Special Costumes are costumes which are found in the "Torso" or "Special" section.They are mostly used in LBP2, LBP3, and LBP Vita. Sack Person Special Costumes *Yellowhead (LBP1) *Paperboy (LBP2) *Larry Da Vinci (LBP2 and LBP3) *Victoria von Bathysphere (LBP2 and LBP3) *Clive Handforth (LBP2) *Avalon Centrifuge (LBP2) *Eve Silva Paragorica (LBP2) *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (LBP2) *Sackbot (LBP2, available through a glitch in LBP Vita and LBP3) *Colonel Flounder (LBP Vita) *Marianne Noisette (LBP Vita) *Sean Brawn (LBP Vita) *The Unbelievable Otis (LBP Vita) *Mrs. Sunshine (LBP Vita) *The Puppeteer (LBP Vita) *Phobo (LBP Vita) *Hollow (LBP Vita) *Stitchling (LBP Vita) *Newton (LBP3) *Evil Newton (LBP3) *Nana Pud (LBP3) *Marlon Random (LBP3) *Pinky Buflooms (LBP3) *Captain Pud (LBP3) *Carved Wooden Bear (LBP3) Toggle Special Costumes *Papal Mache (LBP3) *Zom Zom (LBP3) See also *Costumes/Gallery (to view or add images) *Downloadable Content *Costumes (PSP) Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Costumess (PS3) Costumess (PS3) Category:Downloadable Content Costumess (PS3) Category:Promotional Items Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Run Sackboy! Run! Category:Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves